Reflections
by bookwormwithanattitude
Summary: A series of moments starring Ron, Luna, Ginny, Harry and Hermione set in the seventh year. When you look in the water, what do you see? Warning: written by a middle schooler.
1. Ron

Chapter 1

RON

Ron Weasley sat, looking over the vast black lake, feeling the wind rush toward him. Hermione had fallen asleep near him, while poring over books. She lay slumped on the ground, her hair thrown over her face as she dozed fitfully, her head nodding against the parchment. Harry was still awake, over by the fire, staring into its flames. Ron had tried to talk to him, but Harry had simply shook his head and said, "I need to be alone right now, Ron." So here Ron was, looking into the depths of the swirling lake, so dark and vast he felt it would swallow him up.

The final battle between Harry and Voldemort was so near, he could taste it. They'd finally destroyed the final Horcrux. Harry just sat here now, as if steeling himself for the battle. The silence was deafening.

Ron looked back at Harry as if making sure he hadn't run off. He had known this day would come when Harry told them the prophecy. He just hadn't expected it to happen…so soon. What if Harry died? What if Voldemort didn't? The thought he might not see his best friend again was too much…

Ron looked across the lake again and in the sky, he saw his memories. A gangly red head clutching the rat that would someday resurrect Lord Voldemort, awed to be sitting across from the famous Harry Potter and annoyed by this bossy little girl who was telling him he had dirt on his nose. The three of them, him, Harry and Hermione, taking on the world, defeating their foes, saving the school…soon Harry wasn't "The Famous Harry Potter" anymore to him, but, "my best friend, Harry." But things changed as they always did, as they always will. The stupid little fights. To think he had been jealous of Harry…God, he had been stupid. No amount of fame was worth what Harry had been through. And of course, the fights with Hermione. The cat ate the rat and the rat came back… he'd been a git there too, but it was mostly a misunderstanding and the stubbornness of them both. But the Lavender thing…Oh, what an ass he'd been there. He'd never really liked Lavender that way…even after a week snogging her, he knew he'd made the wrong choice. Lavender was just such…a…well, girl. Not that Hermione wasn't, he definitely knew she was a girl…what a girl… But Lavender…she wasn't like Hermione at all. She was gossipy and giggly and she was always trying to look perfect, mess with her hair and all that. And she played dumb around him, just simpered and giggled and said "Oh, Ron, you're so smart." She didn't talk to him like a friend or point out when he was being a git…yes, he'd actually missed that…she…well, she wasn't Hermione. He'd hated that fight. Every minute of it. But he was too damn proud to make up. Of course, it had all cleared up after he'd been poisoned. He could remember it as one times he'd been absolutely, positively on the edge of death. He could remember the pain, then Harry shouting "RON!" then darkness, then a sort of light…and a floating feeling…then the last thing he's thought was, but, I need to make it up with Hermione! Then he'd woken up and Harry and Hermione were there and Harry said, "Good to see you, mate."

"What happened?" he'd asked.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione had said, and he was surprised to see tears in her eyes and even more surprised when she hugged him. "You were poisoned. Harry saved you by stuffing a bezeor down your throat."

"Oh," he'd said. "Thanks, Harry." But he hadn't been really paying attention. He was searching Hermione's eyes, wanting to know if this meant that they had made it up. Hermione had answered his question by smiling and saying, "Truce, Ron. Happy belated birthday." She threw a present at him. Ron had unwrapped it and smiled. It was a box of chocolate birds.

Ron reached out to Hermione now, tucking her hair behind her ear and running a gentle finger across her face. She smiled in her sleep, and then rolled over.

When Ron had heard the Prophecy, he hadn't been altogether surprised. It was like Harry said; it was as if they knew Harry would have to be the one to face him, in the end. But still, it had been scary, the thought that it was for sure, either his best friend killed Voldemort or Voldemort killed his best friend. And Ron had known, the instant Harry told him and Hermione the truth, that he was going to help Harry however he could.

So of course he and Hermione had gone with Harry to destroy the Horcruxes. They were his friends. They weren't going to let him do this alone. It had always been like that. It had always been Harry, Ron and Hermione, together forever. Against every foe. The Trio, as Ginny had so succinctly named them. And one thing he and Hermione had learned over the years was to completely disregard whatever Harry said, because he didn't know what was best for himself. How it had always been, how it always would be.

Destroying the Horcruxes had probably been the most harrowing experience of Ron's life and, seeing how many harrowing experiences Ron had encountered that was saying something. He'd done more growing up in this past year than all the years he'd known Harry and Hermione put together. He'd out things in perspective. He'd stopped saying so many cruel things. He'd started saying Voldemort instead of "You-Know-Who."

There had been many times when he'd though Harry or Hermione or he himself was going to die. Once, when trying to destroy a Horcrux, Harry had turned paper white and his pulse had actually _stopped_. Hermione had done Muggle CPR to Harry and had gotten Ron to look up a spell to resuscitate him in one of her books. Ron had found a Shock Spell that restarted hearts (only works four minutes after sudden death and only in certain instances WILL NOT WORK IF PATIENT HAS BEEN KILLED BY AVADA KEDAVRA ect. ect.) And Hermione had done it three times while Ron chanted "C'mon, Harry, fight! Fight! Fight!"

Harry had fought and after three Shock Spells, his heart had restarted. Later he would say, "I don't know why you two were so worried. The Prophecy says I can't die until I've killed Voldemort or Voldemort kills me, remember?"

But now it was the beginning of the end. The end of the beginning. Harry was going to want to go it alone, Ron knew it. He'd already sent Ginny back to Burrow. All the nights around the fire after a hard day of Horcrux hunting, all the mishaps, that was all over. Harry was going. So many times this year, Harry had almost been lost to them. But Ron, Hermione, and of course Ginny had managed to keep Harry from drawing into himself. To keep some of the old Harry around. But now, watching Harry stare at the fire as if it hypnotized him, Ron feared the old Harry was lost forever.

Suddenly, Harry stood up and cleared his throat. "Ron, could you wake up Hermione? I need to talk to you two."

Ron nodded and leaned over, kissing Hermione gently on the cheek. "Wake up," he whispered. "Harry's going to make his big speech."

Hermione sat up, yawning. "Well, let's hear it then," she said, letting Ron help her to her feet.

They walked over to the fire and sat down. Harry remained standing. The fire cast a sickly orange glow on him making him look unearthly.

"I know you two aren't going to like this," he said. "But now that all, the Horcruxes are destroyed, I have to go fight Voldemort. And you guys can't come."

"But…" Hermione began.

Harry interrupted her. "It's too dangerous. I really appreciate all the help you've given me this year, I could have never smashed the Horcruxes without your help. But I have to go this one alone. You know I do."

"No, we don't," Ron said stubbornly.

Harry sighed and dropped to his seat, "Don't you two understand? I can't lose you! You're all that's ever kept me going! After Dumbledore and Sirius, you two and Ginny were pretty much the only things I had left to live for!"

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said softly. "Don't say that-"

"It's true, and you know it. You've been like a brother and sister to me. You're the greatest friends anybody could ever ask for. That's why I'm not going to let you face Voldemort. That's my task. I might die, I know it. There's a very good chance. But if you two die and I don't, well, you know I wouldn't be able to take it. Ginny understands this. She left, when she wouldn't before. Why can't you?"

There was a silence. Then Hermione spoke again, "We want to help, Harry…"

"No, Hermione, don't. You two have already helped me so much." After a pause, Harry sighed and pulled out and envelope, "Here's my will. If I die, you two, Ginny and Hagrid get all my money, except for three hundred galleons each to Neville and Luna."

Ron felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. They all knew Harry might die, but the fact he had made up his will made it all so real.

"Harry-!" he and Hermione exclaimed together, but Harry plowed on.

"Ron, you get the Marauders Map, seeing as it was your brothers who gave it to me in the first place and my Firebolt, I know you really like it, but remember to share it with Ginny. Hermione, you get the Invisibility Cloak, you're the smallest, so it'll fit you best. Also, you get all my defense books and any other book you want of mine. Ginny can have the fake Horcrux locket; I've put something in it for her. She also gets the Sneakoscope." He handed the envelope to Hermione. "Anything else, any of you and Ginny can have. If you think anything's suited for Hagrid, Neville or Luna, feel free to give it to them."

Harry finished and Hermione and Ron stared at the envelope. Finally, Hermione said, "We're not accepting this, Harry."

"You have to!" Harry said forcefully. "You know-"

"You're not going to die, mate," Ron snapped. "And we're not going to sit here, reading your will as if you are!"

"You know I could die!" Harry snapped, pushing Hermione's hand away as she tried to give back the will. "Look…" he said softer. "Just…take it."

He swallowed hard and shut his eyes. "Like I said, you two are the best friends a guy could have. Thank you for…everything. Goodbye."

Harry started to walk away when Hermione reached up and pulled on his arm. He turned around. Hermione hugged him, tight. "Harry, you're the best friend anyone could have. We'll keep the will, but we won't need it."

"Yeah, mate," Ron said, getting up and hugging Harry as well, " You're my best mate. We know you can do it. And you'd better contact us as soon as you've finished him."

Harry smiled crookedly at them. "Thank you," he said softly. "And goodbye."

"See you soon," Ron and Hermione said together and Harry disappeared with a pop.

Wiping her eyes on the back her hand; Hermione turned to Ron and smiled. "You know, I think I have a pretty good idea where Harry's going."

"Follow him?" Ron asked.

"Definitely," Hermione said.

Ron grinned and slung his arm around Hermione. The three of them against the world, with Harry whatever happens. The Trio. That's how it had always been, and how it always would be.

And so, with a pop, they Disapparated.


	2. Luna

Chapter 2

Luna

Luna Lovegood looked into swirling water and saw her reflection, shimmering softly, like daffodils on a Puffskeins breath. Scraggly blonde hair surrounded a pale face, her eyes as gray as a Crumple Horned Snorkack's peeking out.

Dumbledore's funeral was over. Luna closed her eyes and a fat tear dropped into the water, rippling the glassy surface. She had liked Dumbledore. He had seemed like her, in a different world…

She had only talked to him once, but it had been her greatest source of comfort at Hogwarts before she became friends with Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville.

It had been after a particularly nasty incident, in which some one had dumped a vat of potion ingredients on her. She had been called to the Headmasters office.

She stepped onto the winding staircase, going in circles, that's how she'd felt at the time, like she was always, always going in circles. She'd entered the magnificent office, with many talking portraits (some of them bound to be possessed by Elfgaraks) and something that looked like Fwronk from far away, but turned out to be a Phoenix.

Dumbledore had been sitting on his desk, ever serene, like a wise old statue. He smiled at her when she came in and Luna managed a smile back. She realized she was clutching the Quibbler to her chest hard.

"Ah, Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore had said. "Sit down."

Luna had sat.

"Ah, the Quibbler," Dumbledore had said, nodding at her magazine. Luna had tensed, ready to be told how ridiculous her magazine was, but Dumbledore had said, "I am a regular subscriber. I do think it has a better grip on things than the Prophet. After all, we live in a world of magic, who are we to doubt and scoff?"

Luna had gaped at him.

"I believe your father is the editor?"

"Yes, " Luna answered. She was unable to think of anything else to say.

"Well, do tell him I am a fan."

"Yes, sir."

Dumbledore smiled at her and stood up.

"I wanted to talk to you, Luna, about the recent persecutions you have received from your year mates. Professor Flitwick is dealing with the perpetrators of the Potion incident, and I must say, that man is quite frightening when he is angry."

Luna giggled and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"But I know you are feeling the strain of loneliness. Seeing as these incidents have been so substantial that Professor Flitwick has come to me, I feel I should talk to you."

Dumbledore began to pace.

"Children," he said. "Can be extraordinarily wonderful and extraordinarily cruel. They persecute those who are different, because they are afraid of new ideas. The most brave, most creative souls have been forced to conform because they want to be liked. You, Luna, are a very unique person. Therefore, you have been persecuted. But you have not conformed for the sake of popularity, and for that I admire you."

He stopped and smiled at her again. Luna was simply dumbfounded. DUMBLEDORE admired her? Perhaps a Wrackspurt had gotten him…

"Not everyone is the same. Some try to be the same, but some do not. Those people may be seen as different. Crazy. I, however, think they are rare things and very special. Not everyone asks to be special. Some are special from the moment they are born…or before."

Dumbledore has gotten a far away look in his eyes then, and Luna had wondered what he was thinking.

Coming suddenly back to earth, Dumbledore had said, "What I am saying, is these children are persecuting you because they are so ignorant, they are afraid of someone who believes different things than they do. You will find friends, Luna. People who are unique like you. You just mustn't give up hope. It would be quite a tragedy if you tried to become like everyone else."

"Thank you, sir," Luna had said quietly.

"Well," Dumbledore told her. "I wouldn't want to keep you from your classes any longer. Off you go. And remember, if you ever need anything, I am here."

"Thank you," Luna had said to this wise old man who seemed to understand her. And she had left.

More tears dropped into the water as Luna remembered that. Finally she sighed and sat back, looking at the clouds. That one most certainly resembled a Crumple Horned Snorkack…

Her mind waved and drifted, flowing with the current. She had found friends…Ginny…Harry had said she was his friend…so had Neville…Ron and Hermione…

They were all different in their own way too…unique, set apart from the others. She had had a chance to talk with Hermione while watching Snape's office and found that while they were different, in some respects they were alike. Such as feeling outcast, Hermione had experienced having no friends herself. She liked Hermione, despite the fact she didn't believe in the same things Luna did, she had respected Luna's opinion since the incident at the Ministry. And Hermione cried too….

Harry was also different. He had heard the voices. He saw the Thestrals too…Luna knew he understood being different also.

And Ron…was funny. He could be cruel, but Luna could tell he didn't mean it, that he just had a hot temper.

Neville was sweet. He knew what it was like too, to be mocked, to be different.

And Ginny was nice. And she was tough. Opinionated, her Mum would have said. Gutsy. She had really let loose on that boy when he called her Loony. He had been scared too. Hot tempered, like her brother, Ginny was.

"Hi, Luna."

Luna looked around. Ginny was standing there, looking vaguely upset. Her red hair rippled in the wind like a Phoenix's mane, and her arms clutched as if a Frost Scrack was on her shoulder.

"Why, hello, Ginny."

"Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all. Watch out for Wehlphers though. They grow in the grass and are known to devour unwary behinds when one sits on the ground."

"I'll do that, thanks, Luna," Ginny said smiling ruefully.

She sat down and sighed. Luna would have asked what was wrong, but she had noticed a daphodil floating in the wind…

Ginny looked at her closely and said, seeming shocked beyond reason, "Luna, have you been…CRYING?"

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed. "Oh yes, a bit. Just sad about Dumbledore you know, he summoned me to his office once and was quite nice. Though it's not as if I'll never see him again. You know he subscribed to the Quibbler?"

"I'm not surprised," Ginny muttered smiling. Then she put her head in her hands and said, "Oh God."

"Are you quite all right, Ginny?"

"I'm…fine…" Ginny said in a forced voice. "It'

s just…Harry. He's going off…to…defeat Voldemort…. and he told me not…to come. He broke up with me…."

"But surely you're not going to listen to him?" Luna asked.

Ginny looked up, surprised. "Well, I was considering that."

"After all, Daddy knows all about what Harry's got. It's called "Suffering Hero" Syndrome. It's quite common in the wizarding world. You need to follow him and give him a potion made of eggs, banana-berries, a lock of your hair, and sophomorous beans, that's the only cure."

Ginny laughed through her tears (Luna had no idea why) and then began crying worse than ever. Luna put an arm awkwardly around Ginny and watched her sob, her tears seeding the parched lawn and allowing for new growth in the grass….

It was a lazy summer at the Lovegood home. The sun beat down and Luna felt the wind whip through her hair. Her fathers typewriter could be heard tick-tacking throughput the house, working on the latest edition of the Quibbler. Luna got up and knocked gently on her father's door.

"Yes?"

"How's it going, Daddy?"

"Great! I've found loads of witnesses for the Heliopath attack in Africa!"

"Should I fix my own dinner?"

"If you could, Moonshine, I really need to meet the deadline I've set for myself."

"All right."

But before eating, Luna went into her mother's room. The place was just as it had been before, the lovely drawings her mother did, the cauldron and beakers, the thousands of colorful objects…even the burn mark on the floor, the exact spot her mother had died on.

Luna sat down on the spot where her Mum had died and closed her eyes. In these moments, she could practically feel her mother's essence drifting through her. Her soft words, the song she used to sing:

Goodnight little Luna

Goodnight little moon

Sleep until morning

Sleep until noon

She could even hear her laugh. He essence, her spirit inhabited every corner of this room. She was why Luna never gave up. She was gone, though not forever, like Dumbledore. Luna knew if she tried hard enough she could reach out and touch her mother again one day. Her mum was just lurking out of sight. Her Mum was just…beyond the veil.

Luna wasn't surprised to find that Harry Ron and Hermione were gone when she returned next year. She knew if Harry had gone, surely Ron and Hermione had too. After all, that's what Hermione had said that night. When Luna mentioned that Harry seemed to be doing a lot of things alone lately, her face had gone hard as stone and she had told Luna, "Not anymore. If Harry thinks he's doing this alone, he's wrong. Ron and I are not going to let him."

That's when Luna had really respected Hermione.

Ginny Weasley, on the other hand was at Hogwarts, but very depressed. Only a wisp of her soul seemed left, she was faceless and had none of her own energy. She quit the Quidditch team. She kept her head down in class. She hadn't done the Bat Bogey Hex on anyone in ages.

Luna disliked seeing Ginny like this; it was like the fire in her had been doused, like a Wrackspurt had permanently invaded her brain, fuzzing out everything that made her Ginny.

Luna was not worried though. She knew Ginny could not keep the fire down for long.

She was right. About two days into October, Luna walking through the halls, when suddenly someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a broom closet.

Luna blinked and looked up to see Ginny, her red hair like a flame in the dark.

"Why, hello, Ginny," she said contentedly. "You should be careful in closets like this. A skeleton could attack us."

"Luna, I've made up my mind," Ginny hissed.

"So the Wrackspurt's gone?" Luna asked.

"What?"

"I said, so the-"

"Er, never mind, Luna. I've just decided that I'm going after Harry. A Hogsmeade weekends coming up and I'm going to use that opportunity to ditch. I know Mum wants me to finish my education, but I'm too depressed to learn anything without Harry anyway. So I'm going to find him, Ron and Hermione. And if he doesn't like it, tough. I just wanted to tell you."

"Oh, well, in that case," Luna said brightly and she rummaged around in her bag and extracted eggs, banana berries and sophomorous beans. "Here," she said giving them to Ginny. "Don't forget a lock of your hair."

Ginny broke into a grin. "I didn't even know banana berries existed."

"They do," Luna said cheerfully. "Mum invented them when I was eight, before she died, you know. These are the only ones we have left."

"Oh, Luna if their your Mums, I can't accept-"

"Oh, they don't taste very good anyway. And I think curing Harry is much more important than a few old berries."

Ginny threw her arms around Luna and said, "I'll write you when I find them. It could take a while."

"Do," Luna called after Ginny as she exited the cupboard. "And watch out for Gulping Plimpies!

Ginny waved at Luna and disappeared down the hall. Luna smiled and leaned against the cupboard wall, examining a mop.

Around mid December, Luna finally received a letter from Ginny.

Around mid December, Luna finally received a letter from Ginny.

Dear Luna,

I finally located Harry, Ron and Hermione. It took forever. Harry's finally come around; I threatened him with your potion. He's glad to hear things are fine up at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione say hi too. Hermione thinks the banana berries are really wonderful, she's found all kinds of medicinal applications for them. She's sorry she hasn't written, they haven't had much leisure time. Ron says he wishes you were here to spout random bits of craziness, since Harry and Hermione are Serious City lately. I think that's his way of saying he missed you.

Anyway, just wanted to let you know I'm OK. I've written to Neville too. I hope all is well!

Yours,

Ginny

P.S. No Plimpies have attacked, although Ron says he has his Gurdyroot ready

Luna smiled and folded the letter closed.

"LOONY!" a girl called as she looked up.

"Hello," Luna said.

For some reason, the girl screamed and ran away. Luna supposed she must have seen a Fire Gnome or something.

The next day, Luna hailed Neville in the hall.

"Neville!"

"Oh, hi, Luna."

"Did you get a letter from Ginny?"

"Oh, yes, I was glad to see she was OK, I was worried about her. It figured Harry, Ron and Hermione would go out to defeat You Know Who. They've always gone off doing noble things together."

"Oh?" Luna said pleasantly.

"Yes. I remember once when they went after the Sorcerer's Stone and I got in their way…Hermione had to curse me. Anyway, they saved the school. I hope they don't get hurt. Though I suppose that Harry has the best chance of defeating You Know Who, he's faced him enough. But still…I hope it turns out OK…" Neville seemed to be lost in worry for a minute, before he pulled himself together and said, "Well, it's a lot less interesting around here since they left anyway. And someone definitely does need to take care of You Know Who. You know he's got the vampires on his side now?"

"Even Rufus Scrimgeour?" Luna asked.

"Er…say what?"

"Rufus Scrimgeours a vampire. Didn't you know?"

"Er…no." Neville said as the bell rang. "Er, I'd better go. See you around Luna."

"Bye."

And Neville sped away, leaving Luna to examine the ceiling.

Luna stepped out into the cold afternoon air. She was alone in the vast grounds; everyone else was gone to a Hogsmeade trip. The grounds were empty and strange, the wind ruffling the grass and Luna was the only one left. Just like in her real life. Suddenly Luna took off running, her hair whipping around her, her arms outstretched like an eerie angel. She kept running, until she reached the edge of the icy black lake. Without hesitating, she dove in, breaking through the icy surface and merging into the dark depths. Her hair floated around her face, white as snow in the blackness. But she kept kicking, because she wanted to see how far below the surface she could go.


	3. Ginny

Chapter 3

GINNY

Ginny Weasley looked carefully out into the horizon. The sun was setting, pink and misty among purple clouds, across the pond. She picked up a rock and threw it. It skipped five times across the water before sinking into its depths.

"Accio Stone!"

The stone jumped out of the water and flew back into Ginny's hand.

Sighing, she threw it again.

The day after the funeral was still vivid in her memory. She had ridden back with the group on the train, but it had been an odd ride, full of strained silence. Harry had mostly stared out the window and the few times his eyes strayed he found Ginny, staring levelly back at him. He'd always looked back to the window quick enough. Hermione had been pouring over books, murmuring spells under her breath and Ron had just been staring into space, chewing his nails in a restless sort of way. Neville had babbled on and on to fill the silence, and Luna remained peacefully oblivious, reading the Quibbler upside down. Ginny had smiled ruefully at her friend, wishing she could be as at peace with herself.

She saw Harry, Ron and Hermione once more before heading back to Hogwarts, at Bill and Fleur's wedding. She had been forced to be a bridesmaid in a stupid itchy gold dress and seen them in the audience, Harry checking his watch a lot and Hermione glaring at Ron as he stared at Phlegm.

After the ceremony, Hermione had steered Harry up to Ginny to say goodbye and Ron had come along. Ron had hugged Ginny in his awkward way and said, "Stay out of trouble, alright, or I'll be coming for you."

"Oh, I'm scared now," Ginny had said, hugging him back. She's looked into her brother's eyes and said, "You take care of yourself. Don't do anything stupid."

Then Hermione and Ginny had looked at each other and said "Impossible," at the same time. Hermione hugged Ginny goodbye too and then elbowed Harry rather painfully in the ribs.

"Goodbye, Ginny," he'd mumbled, not meeting her eyes.

She looked straight at him, however and said, "Goodbye, Harry," and kissed him on the cheek. Harry had looked up, startled and she turned away. Only after she had heard three loud pops did she allow the tears to stream down her cheeks.

When she went to Hogwarts the next year however, she found herself in a constant state of depression. She couldn't pull herself out of it, couldn't concentrate, and couldn't even get out of bed sometimes. She quit the Quidditch team, among protests, despite being offered the position of captaincy. She abandoned all of her friends except Luna and Neville; the others just didn't seem to understand. Neville always sat with her at dinner and in the Common Room, trying to cheer her up, never giving her up as a bad job even though he wrought no change in her. The Common Room was seemed quite bare without the sounds of Hermione and Ron arguing, Harry, Ron and Hermione huddled in the corner whispering or Hermione's lectures on everyone's study habits, Ron's loud comments and laughter or Harry sitting complacently there, watching everything go by. In fact, the armchairs here the three of them usually sat remained vacated, as if waiting for them to come back. Ginny could hardly stand it.

Ginny knew why she was unhappy and knew what she had to do. She knew it would upset an awful lot of people, so she tried to suppress the urge, but it was too much.

In Transfiguration one day, she went up to Professor McGonagall and said, "Professor, I'm dropping out."

She had expected McGonagall to pitch a fit but she merely said, "I'm afraid you can't, Miss Weasley. You're not of age and under law I must prevent you from doing so."

"But-"

"And don't think of trying to escape next Hogsmeade trip," Professor McGonagall said, turning her back to Ginny. "True, security is somewhat tight, but if you pay the owner of the Hogshead he always can get you out, once he checks out your background of course. But I absolutely forbid it, Miss Weasley and you had better not try it."

Ginny stared at the back of Professor McGonagall head. Was McGonagall actually doing what Ginny thought she was doing?

"Er, no, Professor, of course not."

"Then you'd best get to class, you're going to be late," McGonagall said.

"Yes, of course, _Thank you_, Professor," Ginny said, and she hurried out of the room. As she did so, she saw McGonagall's reflection in the window and could've sworn she was smiling.

She began to plan her escape that very night. She packed her trunk with everything she thought she'd need: jeans, trousers, T shirts, sweatshirts, a couple of books that could come in handy, though she imagined Hermione had that area covered, money, a great amount of food she'd gotten from the kitchen, her broomstick and other necessary items. She then, after a little practice as the charm was fairly difficult, managed to shrink her trunk and all the items within it to pocket size, so she'd be able to sneak it out of Hogsmeade.

After that, all she had to do was bid Neville and Luna goodbye. She caught Luna in a broom closet and after saying goodbye and receiving the gift of banana berries, eggs and sophomorous beans, she made her way to Neville.

He was rather upset that she'd decided to go, but seemed to understand all the same. He worried aloud greatly about her safety and told her to write as soon as possible and tell him how Harry, Ron and Hermione were doing because he was worried about them too. Ginny felt the same ache in her stomach as she's experienced while saying goodbye to Luna, looking into her friends round face and wondering if she'd ever see him again.

Nevertheless, she was ready next Hogsmeade weekend. Filch searched her with his Secrecy Sensor, but as she had not used Dark Magic to conceal her trunk, picked up nothing. She made her way swiftly to the Hogs Head, her breath puffing in the freezing air. When she ducked into the pub, she found it as filthy as ever and quite empty. The barman popped up from behind the desk, startling her.

"Ger-never-a Weasley?" he grunted

"Ginny, actually," she said.

"Like I care," he held out his hand. "Ten Galleons, then."

Ginny shot him a dirty look before giving him the money. The old man looked it over carefully, seemed to decide it was legit, and grunted, "Alright then. Yer gonna have to do some Side Along App'rition. I want yer to grab my arm an' hold on tight. Don't yer let go, no ma'er what happened, else I 'spect yer'll get cut in 'alf or sumthin'."

"Er, okay," Ginny said. She gripped the old mans arm tightly.

"Right then," the man grumbled.

Suddenly, Ginny was totally compressed, her body felt like it was being crushed into a tiny ball, her brain was pushing against her head like it was about to explode, she was going to die, surely her bones were going to break from the pressure…

And she was on solid ground again; gasping and cool cold air was whipping in her face. She gasped and stumbled and realized she was gripping something.

"Ay, let go, lass, ye're cuttin' off me circulation!" the old man cried.

Ginny let go and sank to her knees.

"Damn," she muttered. "Harry was right, that is horrible."

She pulled herself back up to find the barman considering her levelly.

"Well, thanks," she said, taking her miniature trunk out of her pocket. "Sorry I-"

She stopped short and gasped. The old mans eyes were a bright twinkling blue. She knew those eyes…and didn't Dumbledore have a brother?

"No way…" she gasped. "You're not…you can't be…"

The man merely nodded and said, "Good luck t' yer, Ginny," and with a faint pop, he Disapparated.

Ginny flew to the Burrow. Broomsticks, she decided, were the best way to travel. She didn't care if Apparation was quicker. When she compared the joy of flight, the cool wind whipping through her hair to the sensation she had just experienced…no contest at all.

Ginny touched down at the Burrow to find it quite dark. Her mother was out, she supposed, though she couldn't imagine where she could be. Probably doing work for the Order. Well, it saved a lot of hassle. Mum would've flipped her lid if she'd seen Ginny. Ginny said the family password to make the house open ("Airplane" Dad had picked it) the door unlocked.

Ginny crept in. She'd never really been in the house alone. At least, she couldn't remember being here alone. So she was here. How was this going to help her track Harry Ron and Hermione again? Oh, yeah. The clock.

She found it in its usual place on the mantle. All twelve hands were pointed to mortal peril still. Ginny felt a start when she realized that while all twelve of the hands were pointed close to the middle of the space between the words "mortal" and "peril" their was a few centimeters difference in each hand. Percy's was pointing the farthest away. She supposed he was protected a bit, working at the Ministry. Fred and George's were second to last. Charlie and Ginny were tied for third to last. Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's were tied as pretty near the middle. Mrs. Weasley's was twitching. Hers was too, Ginny noticed. The clock was unsure of her life at the moment.

Ron's was almost dead center.

_Because he's hunting Voldemort down with Harry,_ Ginny thought. She felt a bit scared at this thought and began to recount hysterically inside her head all the times she'd been rude to Ron and wishing she could apologize for every single one

_Pull yourself together_, she thought. _ There's a reason you're looking at this clock, remember?_

Right. Now how did Mum do it? Oh, yeah. Ginny tapped the clock smartly on the side. The hands swung off mortal peril and went to various places. Fred, George, Charlie, Percy and Dad were at "work." Bill and Mum were "visiting", Ginny of course was "home" and Ron was…"traveling?"

"Traveling?" Ginny cried. "That's all you can tell me? He's TRAVELING? Of course he's traveling! I KNOW that. What sort of stupid clock are you!"

As a response, the clock snapped all it's hands back to mortal peril. She supposed she was stupid. The clock didn't give specific locations. She shouldn't have expected to see exactly where Ron was.

"Great!" she said aloud. "Just great! Now what the hell am I supposed to do?"

She rubbed her head exasperatedly. She supposed she could go and look up in Ron's room for clues. Harry, Ron and Hermione had spent and inordinate amount of time in there at the wedding, perhaps they had left something there? Her hopes were not high, though.

She trudged up the stairs and opened the doors to Ron's room. The place was strangely bare, save for a jumble of papers. Ginny went to the papers. A couple of them were merely doodles, apparently done my Ron in times of boredom. Ginny snorted aloud when she saw a picture of he'd done a little caricature of Hermione yelling. A lot of the papers were notes from Hermione, she'd written down some spells with notations on techniques and what they were for, One was Ron's handwriting, mostly indecipherable, though Ginny spotted the word "Horcrux" whatever that was. Finally at the bottom was a map. Ginny pulled at it in excitement, this was too good to be true. The map was of from some sort of book, a cluster of towns. Circled on the maps was a town labeled "Dealyford" and next to it in Hermione's neat handwriting, were the words "Godric's Hollow".

_Godric's Hollow… _The name rung a bell with Ginny… of course! That was where Harry's parents were killed! In fact, she'd heard the three of them whispering about it to each other in the train! That's where they must have gone.

"They might not be there anymore," she mused. "But I have to try." So she gathered up the map and ran outside.

And thus, began a long and perilous wild goose chase. She found Godric's Hollow and the rubble that was once the Potters home. The trio wasn't there, but three sleeping bags and several other assorted items were. Apparently they had left in a hurry and Ginny felt a bit sick and worried seeing that there were still dark red stains on the ground. She searched the campsite and by an incredible stroke of luck, Hermione appeared to have been working on something when they'd been ambushed. Papers were scattered all over and an inkbottle was spilt, but on the papers were several calculations in Hermione's handwriting. There was also a list. It read:

Places from V's past

Little Hangleton

Hogwarts

Bor-

The rest of the list was soaked in ink. But Ginny had what she needed. They might still be in Little Hangleton, wherever that was. Ginny found the town on a bunch of maps sold in a Muggle store and set off.

When she reached Little Hangleton, she found neither hide nor hair of the trio, but with a little flirting, she managed to get a drunken man at the local pub to inform her he'd seen three teenagers about.

"Aye, a tall redhead boy, a girl with wild brown hair an' a skinny chap wi' black hair an' 'lasses," the man mumbled. "Skulkin' round here. I follows them and they don't e'en notice, they arguin' 'mongst 'emselves so."

"What did they say? Did they mention any places?"

"The 'ossy girl, she says that this glen- Marlben Glen, I think it was, she says, 'I done some research and 'e was livin' near that glen, 'e should 'ead there next.'"

"Marlben Glen," Ginny muttered. "Well, thanks very much."

"Aye, you're a pretty lass," the man mumbled. "What say we go somewhere alone and…talk, eh?"

He gave her a wet kiss on the cheek.

"C'mon now, 'ive me some love, la-OW!"

He yelped as Ginny stomped on his foot.

"Sorry," she said, jumping out of the barstool and walking away. "I already have a boyfriend."

Ginny flew to all night and all of the next day before she reached Marlben Glen at dusk. She spotted a cave there and a forest beside it and in front of the cave was a figure stooped over a fire.

Excited, she touched down in the forest. Peeking out from behind a tree, she saw the figure was Hermione, crouched beside the fire and tending to a wound on her leg. She was passing her wand over it and it was slowly knitting. Inside the cave she could hear Harry and Ron shouting at each other. She edged round the tree to get a better look.

"Harry, you need to rest. We destroyed one, we've done good, we need to take a break for a second," Ron's voice sounded.

"Why? We need to find the next one as soon as possible," Harry's voice echoed hotly.

"Harry, you nearly died! What am I saying- you DID die! You're pulse stopped for two minutes. And Hermione still finding new cuts and even though she fixed her arm it's still all stiff."

"And you keep retching blood," Hermione called.

"Yeah, well, I can deal with that," Ron said in his "macho" voice. "It'll stop soon."

"Look, I told you two it was dangerous," Harry said. "You should just go home-"

"Forget it, Harry. Without us, you'd be dead, remember?"

"Yeah, thanks, I know. But look, I'm fine, we need to get going."

"Harry," Ron said slowly. "You…. can't…even…walk."

"Yeah, I can, look I'm getting up, and I'm walking… Ugh!"

"I've got you," Ron said, apparently Harry had fallen when he attempted to walk "See? You're in no fit state. You're getting obsessed again, mate. You have to recover."

Ginny heard Harry sigh. Hermione looked away from the cave and went back to tending her wound. Ginny thought this would be a good time to make her entrance. She stepped out from behind the tree, cleared her throat and said, "Hi, Hermione."

Hermione whipped around and pointed her wand at Ginny. Then when she saw who she was, she lowered her wand and said "Ginny?" with an astonished expression on her face.

"Yep, it's me."

"What-what on earth are you doing here?"

"I want to help you three destroy Voldemort."

"Oh…er…. Harry, Ron, um, Ginny's here!" Hermione called.

"WHAT?" Ginny heard both Harry and Ron ejaculate loudly. There were a great deal of thumps from inside the cave and then Ron came out, dragging Harry along. Looking closely at the three of them, she saw they all looked very tired and pale. Harry was the worst, whatever he was sick with had rendered him as white as a sheet with a tinge of green and he was much more thin than usual, which was really quite alarming.

"G-Ginny, what the hell are you doing here?" Ron cried, staring at her.

"It might not really be Ginny," Hermione pointed out, looking warily at her. "It could be a Death Eater or someone, under the Polyjuice Potion."

Harry didn't say anything, but from the way he looked at her she could tell he doubted she was a Death Eater. He opened his mouth, but she cut him off.

"What happened too you three? Why can't you walk, Harry? What does Ron mean you were dead? You've destroyed what? And I agree with Ron, if you're hurt you need to rest and you need to stop being so stubborn and sullen and annoying. Honestly, it gets old. Why are you in this Glen anyway? I doubt Voldemort's here."

"Yes, that's Ginny all right," Hermione said, smiling.

Harry didn't answer her, he just glared at her and said, "You shouldn't be here, Ginny."

"Why not?" Ginny said hotly. "If Ron and Hermione are helping you why can't I?"

"I didn't want them to come with me. They forced it on me."

"Well, I'm forcing it on you too."

"You can't Ginny."

"Ron and Hermione-!"

"It's different," Harry said forcefully.

"How is it different, Harry? How!"

Harry didn't answer; he just glared at her some more. Hermione broke the silence.

"How on earth did you get here?"

Ginny told her.

When she finished, Ron goggled at her.

"Mum's going to KILL you," he said.

"Yeah, well, I left her a note and anyway, if she lets you go off and fight Voldemort, she should let me also."

"You aren't going off to fight Voldemort!" Harry cried.

"I am, Harry, I'm going to help you!"

"You can't!"

"Why?"

Again Harry had no answer.

"You know what Luna gave me when I said goodbye to her?" Ginny said heatedly.

Harry looked startled by this random question. "Er, no."

"A potion for Suffering Heroes," Ginny said, pulling the ingredients out of her bag and shaking them in Harry's face. "To cure you. And you know what, I think she's on to something there. Because you're just being thick headed."

There was a long silence in which Harry stared at Ginny, his expression unreadable. Then he said finally, "You can't come. You just can't."

And with that, he pushed Ron away and stumbled rather clumsily into the cave, leaving Ginny staring after him.

Ginny sat outside the cave that night, looking at the starry blanket that was the sky. The wind whipped eerily through her hair and she shivered, the cold clear air of the night pressing in on her. Ron's snores echoed through the night. Ginny sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly she heard a rustle behind her. She looked around and saw Harry crawling towards. Even crawling his legs didn't seem to want to move very much and he had a bit of trouble climbing up the small slope. Ginny smiled and gave him her hand. She pulled him up beside her. She stared at him for a second, question in her eyes. Then Harry put his arm round her and she felt as if a warm flame rekindled in her stomach.

"I'm not going to let you push me away, Harry," she murmured. "I'm going to stay no matter how stupid you get, you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Maybe that's why I like you so much."

Ginny laughed and hugged him. And they stayed out there, watching the stars for a very long time.

But she did leave, Ginny remembered. She'd stayed with Harry, right there, in the danger, all right. She'd learned about the Prophecy and the Horcruxes and helped destroy them all. But when the last one was gone and Ron and Hermione were busy someplace, probably either fighting or snogging, you could never guess with them these days, Harry had taken her aside, into a forest.

"Ginny, I have to tell you something."

"You're being stupid an noble again, aren't you?"

"Ginny…"

"Harry…"

"Just listen alright?" Harry pleaded.

"Fine."

"We've destroyed them all so I have to go fight Voldemort now…"

"And I'm going with you!"

"No, Ginny, you aren't," Harry said forcefully. "And neither are Ron and Hermione. I'm going this one alone."

"No, you're not. Me, Ron and Hermione are going with you."

"Ginny, listen. I've got to do this alone. Defeating Voldemort…or not…"

"Harry!"

"It's a possibility, Ginny and I've got to accept it! Anyway, getting rid of Voldemort is my task alone. The Prophecy-"

"Who gives a shit about the bloody Prophecy?" Ginny exploded.

"I don't. What I give shit about, Ginny, is you, Ron and Hermione getting killed by Voldemort!"

"We won't get ourselves killed! You manage not to, don't you?"

"I BARELY manage, Ginny! And this time-"

"This time, you need all the help you can get!"

"NO!" Harry shouted.

"YES!" Ginny shouted back.

Harry stared at Ginny for a minute. Then he said, in a much quieter voice. "Ginny, you were right about the helping me with the Horcruxes. I was stupid to try to stop you from coming along. But this is Voldemort. I've seen what he's capable of. I don't want you to end up like Cedric, or Sirius, or Dumbledore, dead because of me."

"Harry, none of those deaths were your fault."

"Sirius's was," Harry said in a defeated voice.

"Harry, no, it wasn't, it was a bunch of people, well basically when you get down to it, it's only Lestrange's fault-"

"Ginny," Harry cut her off. "Please. Please don't go. Don't follow me. I have to do it alone. You know I do."

"Harry…"

"Please, Ginny," Harry begged, his voice cracking. "I know you're brave and a good witch and would be a really big help, but I- what if he hits you with a Killing Curse? I wouldn't be able to stand it, Ginny. Please. Promise not to go."

He looked into her eyes and Ginny saw no stubbornness there, no stupidity, just pleading and fear, fear for her. He was trying not to cry. She so wanted to help him. But she couldn't hurt him that way. She couldn't.

"All right," she said softly. "I promise."

"Not to follow me? Or anything?"

"Yes."

And she hugged him, leaning her head against his chest trying to keep the tears back. Then she kissed him, softly.

They stayed in the forest for a long time.

It began to rain, but she kept throwing the stone into the pond by the Burrow. It skipped and kept going until finally it sunk casting deep ripples in the pond, funneling it into oblivion. She didn't summon it this time. She just watched it sink. Lightning forked across the sky and thunder rumbled. Her reflection shimmered in the water; she saw she was pale with hair turned a dark red plastered to her head. She hugged herself and stared at her reflection until she couldn't stand it anymore and turned and walked away from the pond.


	4. Harry

HARRY

_RunRunRun_

They think he doesn't know they are following, but he does.

He knows them just as well as they know him.

But no. Not this time.

No more friends are going to die because of him. No more. He's doing this battle alone.

His feet pound the pavement. Neither of them can run as fast as he can. He sloshes through a wading pool, catching a vague glimpse of his reflection, pale, frantic, before jumping out. The deep beating footsteps resonate in his brain. Thump Thump Thump. He dives behind a dustbin.

"He's here somewhere," Hermione's voice echoes off the walls, panting slightly.

"I don't see him, Hermione."

"He's probably hiding, Ron. Lumos!"

Too clever for her own good, damn it. They can't follow him. They'll get hurt.

"I think he's here…" Hermione's voice sounds.

"STUPEFY!" he shouts.

Ron catches Hermione as she falls back, unconscious.

Harry jumps out and Ron cries "Harry! What the hell are you doing?"

Harry points his wand at Ron.

"You can't come, Ron. Not this time."

"Damn it, Harry, listen to me-"

"Stupefy!"

Ron's eyes roll up in his head and he slumps to the ground, Hermione still in his arms.

Harry backs away, staring at both of them. They lie on the ground, pale, inert, and defeated.

"Not this time," he says again, and with a pop, he dissaperates.

He's here. This is it. This is the last time. Alone. Because he's stupid, right?

He leans his head against the tree, looking down at the house. Could Voldemort really be here? Maybe he's wrong. It didn't _look _like Voldemort's house

As if on cue, his scar starts to hurt. He grimaces and rubs his forehead, but the pain continues, white hot. Voldemort was near and no amount of Occlumency could block that out.

This is it.

It's all over.

He realizes he's scraping his hand against the tree, making it bleed. His whole body is shaking. He wills himself to stop, staring at his hand. He sees the scar: _I must not tell lies._ Umbridges voice seems to come out, mocking him, _Silly little boy, _and her voice turns into Voldemort's. _You will fail._

He wasn't going to fail.

_I must not tell lies._

He wasn't afraid.

_I must not tell lies_

It was okay, really.

_I must not tell lies_

So what if he'd Stupefied Ron and Hermione. So what if he might never see them again and the last thing he'd said was "Stupefy." That didn't matter. They'd understand he had to do it.

_I must not tell lies_

Shut up. Shut up.

_Silly little boy. You never learn, do you? No matter what, you always push away the people you care about. Push them…push them…push them to their death. _

Shut UP.

Not a little boy anymore.

Wind drifted over the calm pond beside the house. Pain raced up his forehead. He felt like he was going to retch. Everything blurred. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and slid down to the house below.


	5. Hermiones Book

Hermione Granger

Entry 58

July 21

I started this log because I thought someone should keep track of all this. I thought someone should remember what happened. Because people forget war and pain and they forget the great things people do to protect them, so those people become a name, lost in history.

I didn't want anyone to forget Harry. Or Ron. Or Ginny. Because everyday I see them do great things, see them sacrifice themselves, just to keep things safe. It makes me so angry to think that people would just forget that. That they wouldn't care.

And I see all the wreckage, all the evil, all that caused this to happen. What caused a seventeen-year-old boy to think the world was his responsibility? Why does it have to be him, why does it have to be us, why didn't somebody stop this before it got out of control? How can the stupid Ministry say it doesn't matter who the Chosen One was, how can the Death Eaters sit there and torture and kill innocent people and even children and feel no remorse? Why does it matter what kind of blood I have, who my parents are? How can someone split their soul, become this evil? Why can't it stop, why can't we fix it? And I want to yell and scream and shout at everyone for being so blind, but I have to keep it deep inside and try to help. Try to think of a time when this can all be over.

It's over now. Or some people think it is. There are parties; I can hear them, so loud they penetrate even the walls of St. Mungo's. Happy. I saw them when I went out and I actually did pull out my wand, I wanted to curse them all. But Neville stopped me. Luna stopped Ron. But we did shout. I shouted at them, "HE MIGHT DIE!"

And they stopped and said, "He is dead."

"NOT VOLDEMORT!" I screamed and they flinched and shook, even though he's dead. "HARRY POTTER!"

And they stared at me. I wanted to shout more, I wanted to, but Ginny said, "Let's go back inside," but I didn't because Ron wasn't finished shouting. You know Ron, he wouldn't stop, and he kept at it and said colorful things "hedidthisforyouhekilledhimandtheydon'tknowwhat'shappeningtohim, hekilledhimit'salotmorethanyoucouldeverdohefacedhimhewentthroughallthatanyou'rebloodycelebratingwhat'swrongwithyoupeopleyouweren'tworthsavingwereyouheshouldhaveletallofyoudie"

And Ginny, Neville and Luna dragged him inside and I stayed, just staring at their shocked faces until Ginny came back out to get me.

So now I'm in the waiting room. It's the one they use for distressed relatives and friends of the patient. Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron and I are all in there. Ginny's sent an owl off to the rest of the Weasleys and Ron sent one to Hagrid. I should probably send one to my parents letting them know everything's all right.

They're trying to get us to take the calming potions available in this room, this sickeningly bright room with so many stupid decorations. The only one I don't hate it this mirror across from me. It's all blue and rippling like water and I see all six-five, no five-of us reflected in it and it seems so familiar.

If the Healer doesn't come back soon, I'm going to burst in there myself, I swear to God. They said they'd give hourly reports. It's been- oh here comes one. Now don't freak out, Granger-

No change.

Stupid Healer.

I don't even mind Ron swearing at her. She looks like she wants to curse him. She better not or I'll take her apart, no one's allowed to curse Ron but me-

Good, she's gone.

Ron's chewing on his nails too hard, he's making himself bleed, and he's got to stop it.

"Well, what are you writing then?" he says.

I tell him it's my log and he wants to know why I'm writing.

I feel stupid, but "I guess so nobody forgets."

"Good idea," he says and I'm surprised. He wants to write in it. Well, OK.

_Hermione's nuts to be writing at a time like this, but if she wants to make sure nobody forgets, then so do I. No one should forget Harry._

_He Stunned us, the prat. He bloody Stunned us. What a bloody idiot. What a stupid bloody crazy prat. He'd better not die, or I'll kill somebody, I swear I will._

_It took us forever to come round. When we did, God, it was hours later. Hermione went bloody bonkers. I think I did too. So we Apparated there immediately, and the second we got there, we saw we were too late. Wreckage. It was wreckage. So we slid down the hill, screaming "HARRY! HARRY!" and damn, I can't remember ever being so scared in my life. Not in the chess match, or in the Chamber of Secrets, when I saw the dog was Sirius Black, in the Department of Mysteries or when the all those Death Eaters came into Hogwarts, Not even when I was helping destroy those Horcruxes._

_We saw Voldemort before we saw Harry. Dead. I don't know how the hell Harry managed it. God…it's just amazing. He did it. He defeated Lord Voldemort._

_Anyway, Voldemort was dead. He was stone dead, his red eyes wide open, blank. He looked just how Harry described him. Goddamn creepy. He didn't have a scratch on him. _

_We stared at the body for a second before we remembered Harry. And we went looking for him, shifting the wreckage, Hermione lifting up great big piles of it with her wand and then I heard something move. And Hermione and me were over there faster than anything. We didn't see Harry at first. But then Hermione moved some rubbish and we found him. I still don't know what the hell was wrong with him. But God, Hermione screamed and I wanted to. He was covered in blood. I mean he was covered in it. His t- shirt was soaked and…. and…God it was awful. He had these weird burns all over him too and his eyes were rolling up in his head all around and he was shaking all over and making these weird noises._

_We were freaking out, then I cried, "He's gonna lose too much blood, Hermione!" and she starts pitching things out of her bag, these really heavy books (and a lot of them hit me in the head when she threw them out, but I didn't care) and all this other stuff, until she got her potions bottles and she found a blood replenishing potion and stuffed it down Harry's throat._

_Then…then…this is so sick, why am I writing about this? This isn't bloody helping anything. _

_Ginny wants to write a bit. Well, she can bloody well tell the rest, because I don't want to._

This is all my fault. Ron and Hermione couldn't help not being there. They were Stupefied. I could. I was too late. I didn't come to my senses until the very last minute.

I'd been very depressed by the pond and skipping stones and there was a thunderstorm and I went in and fell asleep, I don't know how. And I had a dream, I dreamed Harry was an Inferi and he was attacking me and I woke up and it was like, all right, that's it, I'm going after him. So I did. Hermione had told me where she thought Voldemort was and I Apparated there. But I was too late. When I got there, Ron and Hermione were already there and so was Harry and…Ron's already described him.

I had a bloody cow. I really did. But we picked him up and Apparated to St. Mungo's and barreled into the waiting room and cut in front of the line and the stupid snotty Welcome Witch said "Hey! You'll wait your turn like-" But then she saw Harry and she said "Oh my God." But I pressed the button for Emergency Healers on her desk and they came down and carted him away. A man came down and asked, "How did he get this way?"

And I said, "We don't know, but Voldemort did it. We found him and Voldemort's body-"

"WHAT?" he screamed.

"He killed Voldemort," I said.

"No- that's not possible-wait, who is he?"

"Who?"

"The patient!"

"He's Harry Potter, of course," I said and wondered how he couldn't recognize him, then I realized, of course, Harry was totally unrecognizable, especially to someone he doesn't know.

The man, who was in fact the Head of the Emergency Ward, asked us where we found "You-Know-Who's" body and we told him the address. He left with a bunch of other people and Hermione said, "I-I guess we should get your parents, Ron."

"And Hagrid," Ron said.

"And Neville and Luna," I said.

Then a Healer coming by said, "You mean Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood? They're already in here. They were supposed to get out today."

God, my head hurts. I guess I'll go get some water. Luna can tell the rest of the story.

Hello, book. I'm Luna Lovegood. Ginny told me to write down how we got in the hospital, she says it gives you something to do. Instead of just waiting. I don't like the waiting myself. I hope Harry doesn't die. He's so nice, and it wouldn't be fair. It just wouldn't.

Well, Neville and I got into the hospital because of another attack on Hogwarts. I don't know how they got in, but it was horrible. I only know what happened to me, I suppose Neville could write down what happened to him. I was asleep when they got in. They came right into my dormitory, which was rather rude of them. I'm a light sleeper though, and I keep my wand with me now, so I cursed the one that tried to kill me. And I cursed the others also; they were awfully surprised that I was awake, so I suppose that was my advantage. Because of that, the only one who died was Mahilde. She was Muggle born. I ran out of the dormitory, screaming. And that woke everyone up.

Then rather a lot of things happened, but I wouldn't want to bore you book. Basically, I got hit with the same thing Hermione got in the Department of Mysteries. And I woke up here. Ginny came into my room and told me about Harry, and I'm really quite worried. So I'm in here now.

That's really all. I hope you liked the story. Neville should tell his now, I think.

Goodbye, book,

LUNA

Hello. This is Neville. Luna passed this book to me and I'm not really sure why. Oh. I'm supposed to tell about how I got here. Well, like Luna said there was an attack on Hogwarts.

We all got woken by the Fat Lady screaming "NO!" Some Death Eaters were trying to get in and she wasn't letting them in and she screamed, but then they blasted her and she had to run into the next portrait.

There were more Death Eaters this time. Bellatrix Lestrange was there. She came after me, calling on about my parents and how she tortured them and how she was going to do the same to me and… I don't know what happened. I killed her. It feels so odd to say that. I killed someone. But it was Bellatrix Lestrange, a Death Eater, and the one who killed Sirius Black, who tortured my parents into insanity. I shouldn't feel bad about Killing her. But I do.

Dean's dead. So's Flitwick. Professor Sprout…Dennis Creevey…. Hannah Abbot…so many people. Dead. But no more You-Know -Who now. Harry killed him. Harry…. what if he dies too? He can't. I can't handle someone else dying, especially Harry. I never said thanks to him, for getting my Remembrall back. Or for teaching me, in the DA. Or for when he was going to give the Prophecy to them, to save me. Or for a lot of stuff. Thanks for defeating You Know Who Harry. Thanks for trying so hard.

I just want a chance to say it.

The books finally got back round to me again. Everyone's had their say, their feelings, this moment are all captured here, on the pages. The boiling pit of fear and despair inside me is bubbling and I feel like I want to throw up again. I can't lose Harry. We can't lose Harry. I want to see him, talk to him, hear him make some stupid joke, or tell me to stop looking at him that way, or go on about Quidditch forever, or just shout, tell us to shut up arguing, he's doing this one alone. If Harry dies, so will a part of me. It's always been the three of us. Without Harry…it will be broken, it'll be gone. I want to see him again. Please, please, please…

Bloody Voldemort!

Wow, I actually sort of almost swore. Shocking. Even if I didn't actually say it. Ron would be proud.

Ron…Ron has his head in his hands. I think he might be crying, but he doesn't want to show us. I don't care. I'm crying all over the place. So's Ginny. Neville's sniffling. Even Luna's eyes look bright. We all just sit here, silent.

Please.

I look into the mirror and I see my face, pale and tear stained. And Ginny and Ron's and Neville's and Luna's. Our reflections all blur together in the water like mirror, swirling…we're all the same person right now. We're all waiting for Harry. We're all scared. We all want him back. We want him alive.

We all want the world to remember Harry Potter and what he did and what a good person he w- is. Remember Harry Potter.

The mirror is glinting in the light. I keep looking at it, but all I see is fear.

FIN


End file.
